This invention relates to a two-part liquid container with a breakable partition for mixing two liquids by transferring one of the liquids contained in one container into the other container containing the other of the liquids by a simple operation for merely spirally twisting the one container to the other container.
A solution used for hair coloring or a permanent wave is, for example, prepared by mixing two liquids of different types. In this case, there is a trend to overflow the liquid a while transferring the liquid from the port of one container to the other container through the port of the other container. It is considered possible to mix two liquids of suitable quantities by preparing the liquids in another container, but then it is necessary to prepare another container. In any case, it is complicated and inconvenient to transfer the liquid from one container to another container. This is particularly true when hair coloring is frequently performed at home.